


Star Meets The Wonderful Cat

by CartoonBoy2009



Category: Felix the Cat (Cartoon), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonBoy2009/pseuds/CartoonBoy2009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Butterfly meets Felix and he must help her get back to her dimension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Meets The Wonderful Cat

One fine day, Felix the Cat was walking around the park, carrying his magic bag of tricks and he really was rather bored on that day. 

"Gee, today seems like a day where nothing can happen, no professor, Poindexter or anyone." He then sat his bag down by a tree and then sat down for a nap. He looked up at the clouds and said to himself, "Wow, I'll never forget my adventure to Oriona and when I saved the dimension and met that beautiful princess."

He then just laid back and closed his eyes and said, "It would sure be cool if I had another adventure like that."

He then opened his eyes after a few minutes and when he did there was a pretty young girl, with blonde hair and big cute eyes looking at him with a big smile and it caught Felix by surprise and he gasped and the girl then grabbed him and cuddled him. "Oh, you are just the cutest little cat in the world, hehe"

Felix blushed and smiled for a second and he then jumped out of her arms and said, "Hello there, miss .my name is Felix the Cat, and this is my magic bag of tricks."

The girl then gasped and said, "Wow, a talking cat!" She then calmed down and said to herself, "Oh, wait. I come from another dimension this shouldn't surprise me that much. I'm Star Butterfly, and pleased to meet you."

Felix's eyes then widened and said, "Wow, gee, you're really from another dimension. I once met a girl from another dimension. She was a princess. It was an adventure I will never forget. Believe me, I've been through allot of adventures."

Star then smiled and got up in Felix's face with her eyes wide open and said, "I'm a princess too."

Felix then just smiled and said, "So, what brings you to my dimension, or have you been staying here for long."

Star then pulled her magic wand out and said, "I was trying to get back to dimension to see my friend Pony Head on her birthday, but me and Marco ended up being chased by these lunatic monsters, something went wrong with my wand and umm... I ended up here, haha, how bout that?"


End file.
